


Waiting for him

by fiddlesticks



Series: Little beasties [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: You are waiting for Newt to come back from new York.





	

You sat in the cosy living room by a crackling fire, curled up, reading in your husbands large squashy armchair. Well you were supposed to be reading, you had read and reread the same paragraph several times. Sighing exasperatedly You snapped the heavy book shut, you stroked your swollen stomach, finding comfort in the fact that you had a little bit of Newt with you. He had only intended to be away for a few days, but it was well into the second week of his absence, and you had started to worry. You knew that he would be fine, he would have simply discovered something new, and lost track of time, it had happened many times before, and you were sure it wouldn’t be the last, but that didn’t stop you from running an impossible amount of scenarios through your sleep deprived brain.

Deciding a cup of tea might help to calm you down, you struggled to your slightly swollen feet and shuffled your way to the kitchen. You dragged the heavy tea kettle onto the stove and lit it with your wand. You lent on the counter, head in your hands trying desperately not to think of Newt, lying crumpled on the floor in some unfamiliar place.

From the kitchen you heard the front door click shut. Newt stood in the door way, looking exhausted but thrilled to be home. You stumbled towards him, desperate to get to your husband; you lurched towards him, where he caught you and pulled you into him. You stood on your tip toes to pepper kisses all over his freckled face ‘you silly, silly man’ you managed to sputter between kisses, checking him over for any signs of injury or illness.

Growing tired of your fussing Newt chuckled and cupped your face gently in his large calloused hands and gave you a proper kiss, a kiss that you seemed to have waited a life time for, a kiss that reassured you that he was safe and that he was here with you. He pulled away but rested his forehead against yours, his hands drawing patterns down your back and to your swollen stomach. “I missed you both’ he whispered, his warm breath tickling at your face.

You ran your fingers through his auburn curls as he crouched in front you, hand still resting lightly on your abdomen. “did you look after your mummy while I was away, little beastie?’ you smiled as you continued to play with his hair, you knew that he whole heartedly meant it as a term of endearment, that he would treasure this child in every way that he possibly could.

“oh I nearly forgot, I wasn’t sure what you had been craving lately so I just got your favourite’ you could see the excitement on his face as he pulled a small white box from his coat pocket, you furrowed your brow in confusion as you opened the card box. “ is that? Is that a cream puff doogle?’ you asked with both confusion and wonder, newt simply nodded a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

 

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
